


Speak Gently

by Jen



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria pretends; post-NFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "lullaby" prompt at open_on_sunday

The worst of the infection passed, and still Angel tossed and turned restlessly, groaning in his sleep. Spike tried to calm him, softly singing little snatches of half-remembered Victorian lullabies.

Illyria appeared in the doorway. "What is that noise you make?"

"It's a lullaby, pet. Parents sing them to their kiddies. Puts them to sleep."

"The Burkle persona knows such songs. Shall I sing one?"

"I don't think—"

But it was Fred's hand that took Angel's, Fred's voice that murmured, "This is a Texas lullaby."

Illyria glanced at Spike, saw tears in his eyes.

She hummed all night long.


End file.
